


Army of the cold

by Calireis



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calireis/pseuds/Calireis





	Army of the cold

Anna sits on the large throne, well her mothers throne. Elsa was supposed to meet her here. What was taking her sister? The air becomes cold and she shivers slightly. 

The doors open with flurries and Anna hops off the throne. Beyond the door stand twenty snowmen, at the front is Olaf. But the other snowmen aren’t as tall, in fact, they’re a fourth the size of Olaf. 

“Snowgies!” Anna yells, running the rest of the way into the hall. Elsa sneezes and more snowgies appear in front of Anna. “Ohh.”

“I’m sorry Anna, I didn’t mean to be late.”


End file.
